dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilac VS Sonic
Lilac VS Sonic is SSS42X2s second DBX. It features Sash Lilac from Freedom Planet and Sonic the Hedgehog from the eponymous series. Description Freedom Planet VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Two animal combatants fight to the end in an original vs homage battle! Will Lilac free her planet from the hedgehog or will Sonic prove he's a true Sonic Hero? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro A blur of blue speed passes by in the blink of an eye, this was Sonic the Hedgehog. He then stops on a dime and finds a Chaos Emerald lying on the ground. Sonic runs to grab it, but it gets grabbed by a purple blur, this was Sash Lilac. Lilac: Finally got it! Sonic then runs over and kicks out of her hand and grabs it. Sonic: Sorry, but this belongs to me. Lilac takes notice and gets serious. She puts up her dukes, as does Sonic. Lilac: I'm giving you one warning; give that back! Sonic: You'll have to make me! Sonic then runs off, but Lilac manages to keep up. She then attacks him, knocking the Chaos Emerald to the ground. Sonic and Lilac put their dukes up and get ready. Fight HERE WE GOOO! Sonic and Lilac trade blow for blow until Lilac whips Sonic with her hair and sends him flying into a tree, back first. Sonic gets up and charges a Spin Dash, sending him rocketing towards Lilac, but she stops him with an upward kick and rushes through him with Mid-Air Dashes. Sonic grabs her ponytail and spins her around, knocking her to the ground as Sonic jumps up and does multiple Homing Attacks, then does a Stomp on her stomach. Sonic: That all ya got? Lilac and Sonic both run at each other at incredible speeds and clash, trading blow-after-blow, but Sonic uppercuts Lilac in the stomach and kicks her in the chest. Sonic then proceeds to use multiple Spin Dashes and rushes at Lilac and knocks her into a nearby body of water. Lilac swims out and brutally attacks Sonic with fierce attacks and ends it off with a punch, knocking him out of the park. Lilac goes for the Emerald, but Sonic shows up and rapidly kicks Lilac to stun her and sends her flying with a Light Dash. Lilac gets up in extreme pain. Lilac: Ow! Alright Flash, now you got me angry! Raaaaaaaaggggggghhhhh! Lilac is surrounded by flashes of blue lightning as Sonic just Spin Dashes towards her, but she stops him and uses the Low Kick, Drop Kick and Rising Slash. Sonic is sent to a nearby tree, exhausted. Sonic: Too... much... Lilac goes in for the kill. Lilac: Good night, Boy Scout! *gets shocked* What the?! But before she could hit, Sonic surrounds him with an invisible barrier of power, stopping Lilac's attack. He holds all 7 Chaos Emeralds in his hands and transforms into Super Sonic. Sonic: Playtime's over! Sonic and Lilac trade blow-for-blow and clash. Lilac then rides atop a flying dragon and aims it at Sonic. It proceeds to eat Sonic alive and Lilac rubs sweat off her forehead. However, the dragon blows up as Super Sonic aims right at Lilac and fires off a Super Sonic Wind, knocking her into the sky. He then Homing Attacks, Spin Dashes and Stomps all over Lilac until he rushes at her, revealing a Mach Cone around him as he rushes through Lilac as she screams in pain, making her explode into bloody chunks. Sonic returns to normal and runs off. SONIC DEFEATED LILAC RANK: S Sonic: S is for Sonic, baby! DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights